When Winry Helps Unintentionally
by JinxNightshade
Summary: What happens when Winry's wonderful automail gives out during a fight between Envy and Edward...a mountain full of nosebleeds and pleasure to the onlookers of course. Sexual tension flies and things are revealed! Hey, this is in the M rated section! What did you expect OTHER than this! DO NOT OWN IMAGE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Nice to meet you (random person who has clicked onto my Yaoi story). I hope you enjoy this little piece of Fullmetal and Envy! I know I did!**

**By the way this is a ****YAOI**** (GUYxGUY) if this is ****NOT**** you cup of tea ****LEAVE NOW****! YOU HAVE BEEN ****WARNED!**** Besides if you typed in Edward and Envy into the character box ALONG with romance then you were ****OBVIOUSLY**** looking for something like this anyway! You just can't admit it! **

**VIEWERS DISCRETION: ****THIS IS NOT FOR LITTLE CHILDREN!**** THIS IS OBVIOUSLY **_**M**_** SO IT **_**WILL**_**HAVE **_**SEX**_**! AND **_**NOT**_** HINT SEX! THIS IS LISTED UNDER**_**M**_**FOR **_**A **__**REASON**__**! **_

**For the readers who have passed my rantings and ravings and warnings feel free to read on! ^^ thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not (and never will) own these characters. HOWEVER I do own this wonderful written piece of writing! It came from my very own dirty imagination. Please though, feel free to use the writing to help you fulfill your need of Edward and Envy naughtiness. (waggles brows)**

**Oh and thank you dear reviewer who helped me notice a slight flaw in my writing! I can't believe that I missed it and I thank you for pointing it out to me! **

* * *

"Damn it! Stupid Homunculus!" Edward cried out over his shoulder as he sprinted to the left. Just a hair's breadth away from Envy's attack; he then ducked and rolled when Envy leapt at him from the front.

"Who ya calling stupid, Pipsqueak?" Envy snarled as he followed Edward through an alley. A knowing smirk formed on his lips as he saw the familiar reaction form on the famous Fullmetal. One fist raised in the air trembling in anger. Butterscotch eyes inflamed and a mouth in a twisted grimace.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALLER THAN THAT OF A GRAIN OF SAND THAT EVEN THE WIND IGNORES?!" Edward raged back, whipping his non-automailed leg up for a well-aimed kick at Envy's stomach. Only to freeze when he heard the all too familiar "_snap_" of the automailed leg; a tattle-tale sign of Winry's work about to become a pile of parts again.

_Ah shit, not now! Damn it Winry; I thought you said that you fixed it!_

Not to say at the least that Envy was surprised when a flustered Pipsqueak fell right on top of him. Tangling their limbs so that the automailed leg of Edwards was firmly beneath him and both of Edward's arms braced above his head. His own arms were in an odd sort of embrace around the alchemist, while one of his legs curled around the non-automailed leg of the alchemist. When looked at from another angle they weren't so far off from resembling a human pretzel.

Envy took a deep breath; the impact of the Pipsqueak was so sudden that it knocked the air out of him.

"Get off of me you stupid Chibi!" Envy spluttered as they laid uncomfortably on the ground face to face to one another. Edward gritted his teeth and tried to remove his legs, but Envy's weight was resting on his automailed leg while the other was securely wrapped with Envy's other leg. Thus making it too difficult for said alchemist to move.

"I can't! My legs are wrapped under AND stuck beneath you! Who knew that Palm Trees could be so heavy?" Edward snapped back, his butterscotch eyes meeting livid purple.

"Well here, let me help you shrimp." Envy snarled, quickly he shoved a hand between them to use his strength to throw the Pipsqueak off; when an unexpected jolt of pain went through his body. Envy had to bite his lip to restrain the yelp that wanted to emerge from his mouth. He shifted a little when his eyes flashed open.

_Damn it! The Pipsqueak's automail leg must have split so that a shard is being driven into my back…and I don't have much life left in me to risk just slicing myself in half__.__ Besides I despise pain._

Edward's annoyed voice snapped him away from his musings.

"What, sorry I wasn't listening to your grumblings." Envy said arching his neck making it pop. Edward huffed on top of him.

"I said, 'Well what are you waiting for?'"

"Your fuckin' automail is shattered beneath me, and I have no wanton to slice myself today." Envy muttered. His purple silted eyes looking away.

"Well I can still kill you like this!" Edward said reeling back awkwardly as he tried to clap his hands to transmute his automailed arm. Envy's hands quickly snaked out. One grabbed at Edward's throat as the other jerked the automailed arm back.

"Don't even think about Pipsqueak. I'd kill you first," Envy tightened his hand around Edward's throat to make his point, "But that won't help us get out of this mess you caused; so why don't we just call a truce until we can fix this. Deal?"

"What do you mean, 'that _you_ caused', you're the one that attacked me first!" Edward retorted back, eyes incensed and a snarl on his lips.

"You're the one that landed on me! Ack!" Envy yelped as metal met the flesh of his back again.

"What's your de—"

"Stop squirming!" Envy barked as he arched his back a little off the ground; unintentionally grinding against Edward as he tried to get away from the offending metal leg.

"What are YOU doing?" Edward yelped moving again; a deep blush dusting his face as he tried to regain his balance.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP MOVING! YOU'RE SLICING MY BACK!" Envy snarled. With his eyes shut tightly he gently flattened back against the ground.

_Eh, still uncomfortable but at least the sharp edge is no longer _inside_ my back._

Sighing with relief at the new position Envy opened his eyes to find that Edward was blushing.

"What's your problem?" Envy asked eying Edward curiously. His Chibi was a brilliant bright red and the blush reached all the way to his ears.

"Eh? No-nothing. Why do you ask?" Edward stuttered looking away from Envy's curious gaze. His arms rigidly holding himself above Envy. The both started when they heard a "_snap_".

"What was—" Envy questioned when Edward yelped as his automail arm crumpled from the elbow. Throwing his human arm above Envy's head he tried to catch his weight but it did nothing to deter himself from falling heavily back onto Envy. A swift and colorful curse from the Sin sounded throughout the empty alley.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked trying to brace himself on his elbow.

"I'm fine, but why should you care?" Envy snapped out as he wriggled and arched beneath Edward to avoid the metal leg from digging too deep again into his back. A muffled moan in the crook of his neck made him freeze. A silted purple eye with a raised brow looked curiously at the one in question. A few stuttered syllables and a deep cherry red blush answered his question, but just to make sure Envy slowly ground his upper pelvis into Edward's. A faltered gasp and stifled groan made things very clear as to why the Pipsqueak had been trying to avoid contact with the Homunculus.

"You're turned on." Envy stated bluntly looking into deeply embarrassed eyes.

"Are not." Edward stated stubbornly. A gasp echoed through the alley as one of Envy's hands hade made its way into the alchemist's pants. Edward's head dropped back into the crook of Envy's neck. Ragged breathing tickling the skin of the Sin, and a great smirk upon its face.

"Oh really? This," Envy slowly stroked the hidden hard appendage, "states otherwise. Why don't we have some fun then?"

"Fun?" Edward breathed as he tried to make sense of things in his lust-fogged mind. Envy smirked. A tongue darted out and licked the pale milkiness of Edward's bare throat.

"Yes fun Chibi-san. I'll make it your worthwhile."

"What?! Hell no!" Edward cried out as he reared up, unknowingly digging the shard back into Envy's back. A shout and and a flurry of movement had Edward dazed for a moment. When reality set back in he found himself beneath Envy. His broken automail leg from the knee was left aside, dripping with the other's blood. Envy was breathing on Edward's neck now as he held himself on his elbows. The alchemist squirmed uncomfortably. Envy's breath was sending delicious tingles throughout his body.

"You damn annoying shrimp! I told you not to move!"

"Stop calling me that you fuckin walking Palm Tree!" Edward retorted turning his face.

Silence echoed around the alley when Edward realized that he had _accidently _just kissed Envy. The homunculus reacted in a similar fashion when he realized that the soft warmth on his lips were another's. A few stammered meaningless syllables left Edward's mouth in a tirade as he tried to look anywhere but at Envy.

Silence stretched for a few minutes and their breathing resonated through the empty alley; both were lost as to what to say to the other. Envy was the first to break the silence.

"So," he started as one butterscotch eye found his own purple eyes, "do you want to?"

Edward laid in silence, dumbstruck. Envy seemed oddly hesitant, and that bothered him.

"Even if I said 'no' you'd still fuck me, so you might as well get it over with…" Edward stated, as Envy shifted uncomfortably. Something was off. Edward's eyes widened as he realized what was different. "You're hard?"

Envy spluttered for a moment, a blush dusting his own face. Edward smiled mischievously, and then slowly ground his hips into Envy. A smothered groan ricocheted quietly throughout the alley.

"Damn Chibi." Envy stuttered as the roles of Uke and Seme were switched. He didn't like feeling this vulnerable. So he did what was natural for a Seme, he reasserted his dominance. "Don't think that just because I let you do that," he growled hotly into the alchemist's ear, "means that I'm going to let you fuck me!" He quickly nipped his Chibi's neck and ran a hot, slick tongue down to the milky white collar bone.

"Ah-ah!" Echoed about the alley as the homunculus nibbled on the sensitive skin of the alchemist. Purple eyes glazed with lust and a hint of softness looked deeply into the melted butterscotch orbs of his soon to be lover. Envy slowly led his tongue down the creamy chest as his hand pushed the shirt up and off of the body.

"Nnnnn, ah, Envy!"

A tongue swirled and pulled at the nipples while the Sin's free hands slowly unraveled Edward's blonde hair out of its braid. Envy sat back a little to examine his handy work. A flushed and hot alchemist laid on the ground, his blonde hair everywhere and lips swollen. A pink tinge covering his entire frame. The Sin smiled and went back to his ministrations on the alchemist's petite frame.

Edward's glazed eyes looked down to meet purple as he bit his lip to keep a moan in. A smooth, long fingered hand slipped into his pants as Envy led his tongue onto the other nipple. His hand, cold to the hot appendage that was trapped beneath the sinful black leather pants. Moans and gasps from his Chibi were echoed throughout the alley. Music to his ears. As the alchemist arched off the ground Envy slid the pants off. A now firm grip on his Chibi's member. Stroke after stroke the moans grew louder and hotter until a keening cry sounded as Envy's other hand began to finger the opening and closing hole.

"En-Envy!" Edward moaned.

"Suck Chibi-san." Envy said holding three fingers in front of the seriously aroused alchemist. Edward quickly complied, his tongue swirling erotic patterns between the digits. Gently nibbling them gently and sliding his tongue in and out. Envy held in a deep groan quickly deciding that even if his pride didn't allow it he might just come right then and there. He gently removed his fingers from the alchemist's mouth, a trail of saliva slid out between the lips of a cheeky smiling Edward. As if he knew the effect that he had had on the Sin. Envy gave a smirk back and began to trail the slicked appendages down Edward stomach to his rear. Just as he positioned one finger at Edward's entrance he ducked his head in for a kiss. As their tongues battled for dominance Envy began to pump the one digit inside of his Chibi. Soon Edward was meeting the thrusts of his hand so he added the last two and began a scissor like motion.

"Mmm, nnn,uh! Envy!" Edward groaned as he opened his lust filled butterscotch eyes. His hand reached up and yanked on the Sin's long green hair and pulled him in for a kiss. The alchemist moving his body so that the he was thrusting into the fingers that were deep in his arse.

Envy's breathing began to become ragged like Edwards as he envisioned himself inside the tight, velvetiness of his Chibi. A keening cry told him he had hit his Chibi's sweet spot and he memorized the place for later. A few more succulent sounds reverberated off the walls until Envy couldn't stop himself.

"Edward." He groaned as his mouth found the milkiness of said's neck. His Chibi opened a bleary eye and nodded to the Sin. Understanding what he wanted before he needed to ask. Envy quickly morphed his clothing off and slowly slid his dick into his Chibi's virgin hole. His tongue tracing a line up to Edward's ear as he playfully licked around the shell of it to the inside.

"Aghhh," Edward groaned as his non-automail arm reached up and grabbed Envy's shoulder. His fingers leaving deep, long, bloody gashes as Envy finally entered completely, "ple-please wait." He stuttered out as he tried to adjust to Envy's size. He almost cried out in relief when he actually listened.

"Relax…."Envy groaned as he struggled to remain as still as possible, staving off the urge to fuck his Chibi senseless into the ground. He didn't know why he decided to listen to his Chibi and not just ram himself over and over in the tight heat that enveloped him. It was starting to become unbearable. Edwards hand pulled the green strands of hair until his swollen lips met Envy's.

"You can move." Edward breathed against the outline of the Sin's lips. He barely braced himself when Envy began to move quickly. Keening cries and moans echoed erotically throughout the alley, until a pleasure drenched scream sounded. Envy smirked as he once again found his Chibi's sweet spot. He stopped moving as he held himself over Edward.

"Wh-why did you stop?" Gasped Edward as he tried to thrust up so that Envy could hit that one spot again inside him. His lidded butterscotch eyes searching the liquid purple ones for an answer.

"Oh, do you want me to continue?" Envy asked as he slowly rocked himself back into his Chibi, just barely brushing that spot. Edward shuddered, his petite frame brushing the others.

"Yes! For fucks sake yes!" Edward cried out as he glared, as best as he could through his lust filled mind, at the Sin.

"Good," Envy whispered as he licked around the alchemist's ear, " because I want you to scream for me to never stop," Envy then reached down between their sweat slicked bodies and grasped Edward's dick tightly, "and for me to let you cum." He then thrust rapidly into Edward, altering the deepness of his thrusts but still hitting his prostate. Louder keening cries and pleasure soaked screams reached his ears as they ricocheted off the walls of the alley. He smirked with satisfaction as his Chibi's body began to shake and his dick cried pearly white. But he just tightened his grip on Edwards member. A whispered half groan reached his acute hearing.

"Ple-please….let me cum!" Edward groaned as he felt himself throb in Envy's hand. His half lidded eyes meeting deep purple slit ones. Envy felt himself pulse inside Edward a tattle-tale sign that he was about to come but he held it in. He wanted to hear his Chibi beg for his release.

"Beg for it!" He hissed into his Chibi's ear running a tongue down from there to the neck were he began to suck fervently. Alternating between sucking and biting.

"Please! Please! Envy! Ah! Nnnnn!" Edward cried out with abandon as Envy struck harder at his prostate. His words quickly smothered out to make way for pleasured screams. Words seemed to no longer exist in his mind.

"I haven't heard you ask yet." Envy said as he stopped to see his handiwork on the hickey he had left. Perfect. He ran his swollen lips over Edwards, mouthing beg, beg for it. His tongue teasing the skin.

"Ahh! Envy! I can-Ah! Envy! Plea-Nnnn! Envy p-please!" Edward cried out as his back began to arch. The white soaked paradise of oblivion just beyond his reach. His body was slicked with sweat and was trembling.

"Oh! Pl-please….nnnn….Envy….p-please. LET ME CUM!" He finally screamed out. No sooner had he said those words he felt the release of his dick, and a slick hot heat travel throughout his insides. A muffled groan like gasp of his name in the crook of his neck.

_Envy must have just orgasm…_

No sooner had that thought formed Edward was white-washed in his own orgasm, so strong his back arched completely off the ground. His mouth opening in a silent scream of the Sin's name. When he finally slumped back onto the ground, his mind finally coming back down from the high he found a hand gently caressing his face. Sleepy eyes slowly tried to stay open as they meet immensely satisfied purple ones. Edward's brow furrowed. There was something else other than sleepy satisfaction swirling in those hypnotic eyes. Something softer.

Something with more…

Meaning.

But before Edward could figure it out his eyes slid shut and he fell into a deep slumber.

Unaware of the gentle kiss that was placed on the corner of his mouth.

Oblivious to Envy whispering something that would have answered his question to the meaning of the look in Envy's purple eyes.

* * *

**And I'm going to cut it off right there! Ahahahaha! Wasn't that just nummy, and hot, and actually pretty darn sweet? Can you believe that this fanfic actually was started a few months ago until I froze at the sex scene, totally stumped on whether or not I wanted rape-Envy or lovey-kind-of-beg-for-me-devilish-Envy? As you can tell. You know which one won in the end! ^^ leave reviews! Tell me what you thought of of it!**

**~Jinx Nightshade~**


	2. Author Note

Sorry I know, I know. You thought this was another chapter but like I've already stated this is a one-shot and it will stay that way.

HOWEVER: I will accept prompts or ideas from you guys for future EdwardXEnvy fanfics that you would like me to write. Just P.M me your ideas and if I get inspired I will most definetly write it!

~Jinx Nightshade


End file.
